eclipseacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Von Schmidt
OC of : Ayeno Tateyama Charlotte von Schmidt was a former student of Eclipse Academy, enrolled during the year P.B 99. Following the conclusion of the Optake Incident, Charlotte mysteriously disappeared from Eclipse Academy without notice, and remained under the radar for a long period of time, where she discreetly operated as an information broker as an anonymous. Following the end of the Day of the Black Snow, she was drawn into active service once more when she was hired by Titancorp's Vice President, Vyron Titanus as one of his spies. In the Eclipse Academy series of novels, she served as the main antagonist to the Annual Orientation Tournament Arc, though she would eventually become one of the core allies in later parts of the story. Personality She's known as "princess" by many students, from the outside. She has allies wherever she goes, and is found rarely alone. She's the type who acts natural and always tries to maintain her good looks, but is a bit rude and ignorant. Whenever she's in battle mode, or training intensively, her "insane" side triggers and goes berserk. Background Charlotte Von Schmidt. A name that was given by her new guardians, which she was insisted to view them as her "parents." Charlotte had a dark, painful past, and is hoping for a brighter future. Ever since when she was a little girl, her original birth parents gave her a pearl bracelet, for her to keep it as a gift. One ordinary day, a shocking matter came. A witch, who said that their home was originally hers, came to claim it back. Of course, her parents went out and fought the witch, but sadly, they failed horribly. Charlotte had to witness her parents vain, brutal death in front of her own eyes. With rage, she somehow unleashed her unknown powers. Her powers brought her seven cards, each with it's own specialty. Without thinking, Charlotte used The Fire, causing the whole place to burn. She apparently killed the witch, but also her parents. Without turning back, she ran away. Far, far away from that place and ran into a big, busy city. Charlotte's life became harder and tougher ever since she came there. People aren't kind enough to give her money, and the other beggars there was as selfish as ravens, not even thinking of helping the poor child. Even her clothes did she found in an old dumpster, and is the only cloth which is wearable there. Although, that all changed after Charlotte had spent 5 painful years on the streets. A young, rich newly married couple came to her and pitied her to tears. Charlotte didn't understand why they were like that, and decided to kept quiet until they stop. They did, and took her in as their adopted child. The couple asked Charlotte her name, but as thought, she couldn't remember. Even the slightest alphabet was not remained. So, her new parents gave her a new name. She was showered with love everyday, and also with money.Her life couldn't get any better, she thought. Living in a mansion with no one around but yourself and you parents.... Who could have guessed? When she was just about to bring her hopes up, to be a more responsible, loving child... ...her adopted parents went bankrupt. Of course, Charlotte didn't know about that. Shorty after the terrible news, her "parents" told her that they are sending her away. With shock, Charlotte cried to her parents and begged them to not carry the motion. It was too late for her, and she was dragged by the EA guards, to the academy. In Charlotte's mind, she thought her parents, from all the years they've spent together, hated her. Hated her to their guts. She couldn't take all of that. She couldn't, since all her life was just a waste of time and energy. She was half insane. She was literally almost insane from all of that thought. Her past is kept hidden, away from the public. Since that day, she swore to kill anyone. /Anyone/ who interferes her life. She hated humans. She hated love. She hate affection. All she wants now is to get stronger. The stronger she'll get, the more people she can kill, right? And so, will Charlotte have a bright future, as she always dreamed of? Or back to her lonely, pitiful life as a child Power and Technique She uses cards as weapons. The 4 elements of the earth. Water, wind, heat and earth. These are not the only cards that she obtained. She has 2 more, and is mostly used for self-defense. The first card is The Shield and is used for protection, but can be broken by an enormous amount of power or strength. Finally, The Mask. The Mask is used for camouflage. She can turn invincible or can even turn to someone else. These 6 cards can only be used by her, and her left eye will shine bright red when either of the cards are used. Her right eye is used rarely, and to only for the strongest of the strong. Once used, she will collapse and will not wake up for days, possibly, weeks. Her power needs to regenerate back to it's normal condition.